Harder Better Faster
by SoraTwilightDreamer
Summary: Gary trances ash and learns to use it to his advantage. This is my first fan fic please be nice. please read and review, as of the moment i am having family problems and will start rewriting when i am able, I am sorry but i would like to write a one shot so if you have any ideas out there let me know. See you all soon with a new story
1. Harder

CHAPTER 1:  
>Harder<p>

"Come on Ashy-Boy you know you want to Battle or is your Pikachu to scared."

He looked at me with those big brown eyes, damn I get hard every time I see them, and said "Shut up Gary me and Pikachu can beat any Pokémon you got."

Bingo, I had him now to put my plan in action and if all went well I'd have the cocky Pokémon Master as my slave "Ok Ash lets Battle "

"Alright Pikachu I choose you"

"So predictable Ashy-Boy, now meet my new Pokémon. Come on out Hypno," Hypno, the strange yellow Pokémon said "Now use Hypnosis on Ash's Pikachu"

"Dodge it and use Thunder"

"Hypno use Protect and then Hypnosis"

"No, Pikachu Dodge it"

But Ash had waited too long and now his Pikachu was asleep. Now for my plan to begin. "Now Hypno use Hypnosis on Ash"

"Huh? What the Fuc...?" he said as his eyes slowly closed

Now to test it, "Ash can you hear me"

"Yes"

Ohhh that voice it's so hot, "Ok do you know who I am"

"You're Gary" He said in a dead pan voice

"That's good ,but I'm also your Master and you feel aroused every time you call me that." I could feel my dick harden as I saw the look of confusion cross his face then fade to pure bliss as he said Master.

"Yes Master,"

"Good now, listen to me; if I'm your master that makes you my slave. Right Ash?"

"Uh yes Gar...Master. Ugh, feels so good,"

"Now hear my words, Ash when I say 'Party Time' you will go back to this relaxed and obedient trance. Also each time I say, and only me, the word 'Harder', you will fill your dick get instantly hard. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master when you say 'Party Time' I go back in to trance and when you say 'Harder' my dick gets fully hard"

I laughed smugly as I gave him his first Command "Now Ash your Master is hard. So I want you to suck me off".

"Yes Master, suck you off,"

All I could think of, as his hot velvety mouth sucked my dick, was this is going to be fun.


	2. Better

Chapter 2:  
>Better<p>

It had been a couple days sense I had hypnotized the handsome Pokémon trainer Ash and made him suck me off, as well as implanted post hypnotic suggestions in him.  
>Today I wanted to do some more tests so I walked over to his house to see him and met his mom as she was leaving.<br>"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, how are you today? Is Ash home."

"Oh, hello Gary. Yes he's in his room, still asleep. You can go see him. I'm going to see your grandfather and I'll be gone for most of the day, so you boys be nice" she said every so cheerily.  
>"Oh I will Ma'am, me and ash will have lots of fun" I smiled inwardly at the fun I had planned for my Ashy-boy.<p>

I waved good bye and entered the house and locked the door behind me "don't want any disturbances now do I?" I said to no one in particular. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and heard the snoring of my little toy. As I opened the door, i was greeted to the sight of an almost naked Ash; his small frame was a glow with the morning sun that hit his creamy skin, his smooth arms had some muscle on them but not much. I walked over to the bed and noticed Pikachu lying on Ash's clothes. I called out Hypno and told it to hit Pikachu with Hypnosis the moment it woke up. I climbed on the bed and shook Ash. He groaned and said "Five more minutes Mom," and shoved his head under his pillow. I looked down at him and smiled then said,

"I'm not your mom my little slave."

He jolted up and glared at me. He yelled for Pikachu, but the moment he did that, my Hypno hit it with hypnosis and it was asleep. I now turned my attention back to Ash and said "Party Time Ashy-Boy" I grinned as his eyes glazed over and he said in that sexy dead pan voice,

"Yes Master"

"Good slave. Now I want you to get completely naked for me."

He only hesitated for a moment before he responded "As master wishes," and removed the silky blue boxer that housed his lovely 8 inch, soft, dick. But it wouldn't be soft for long.

"Now slave I want you to undress me" I stood up and watched as he completely removed my shirt with little effort and moved to remove my shoes and socks. He then slowly pulled down my pants and was smacked in the face by my 11 in hard dick.

"Now slave, my dick needs attention. You may suck it, but you must swallow my cum, if I cum."  
>"Yes master, must swallow."<p>

I was in Ecstasy as his hot mouth closed around my throbbing dick. He then started to move his head up and down at a slow pace and it was wonderful and exciting to know that I had turned the Great Ash in to my personal slave. I got tired of his slow pace and decided to give him a new trigger phrase.

"Slave listen to me; as you suck my cock, you feel all your confidence gather in to one small space. As you suck, you feel the need for my advice on how to become a better trainer. And when I give you my advice, it is the greatest thing in the world and you'll follow it without fail. Every time I say the word 'BETTER' you will feel this become truer. Now when I cum in your mouth, you will swallow it and cum as well. And as you cum, all of your confidence will leave you and be replaced with a strong desire to obey my orders." I held his head still and quickly face fucked him. I felt a rising heat in my cock as I yell "Slave I'm cumming!" I shot my load down his throat and felt a warm liquid hit my feet. I looked down and saw his cum. I laughed as I command him to lick it up. Oh boy was this really was going to be fun.


	3. Faster part 1

Chapter 3  
>Faster Part 1<p>

I was lying next to Ash in his bed we had both collapsed after cumming and had eventually fell asleep i awoke to the overly cheerful voice of Mrs. Ketchum call us.

"Ash are you and Gary there I've fixed you a snack the door was locked so i assumed you two are playing a game so come down when you're ready"

I looked at my slave and shook him awake and whispered, "Answer her like you normally would slave."

he whisper back "yes Master" then he said in his normal voice "Yeah Mom were here Thanks me and Mas...Gary are starving we'll be down shortly."

"Ok honey i have to leave to meet Prof. Oak so i came back and made dinner for you, now share with Gary and you two play nice I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok mom love you"

we listen to her walk down the stairs and out the door i looked at my slave and said "I'm famished how bout you Ashy-Boy?"

His response was monotone "Yes Master."

We walked down stairs to get something to eat not bothering to put any clothes on knowing we were alone. I went to the fridge and pulled out the hamburgers Ash's Mom had made I looked over to Ash and said "You hungry puppy." He looked confused but responded "yes Master."

I walked over to the blender dropped the Burger in and ground it up i then took a bowl from the cabinet and poured it in to the bowl and sat in on the floor at my feet and said "Now be a good puppy and eat your food like the dog you are."

I laughed as he dropped down on all fours and started to eat the food that's when i noticed His beautifully smooth and round butt stuck in the air and i knew what my next trigger would be.


End file.
